


Телохранитель

by Tinka1976



Category: Stargate SG-1, Stargate Universe
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, F/M, Family, Gen, Time Travel, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinka1976/pseuds/Tinka1976
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Люшианский альянс готов предпринять новую попытку захвата Судьбы, а для этого им нужен человек, способный набрать адрес из девяти символов. Например, Раш. И ради этого проекта его собираются украсть ещё с Земли, из прошлого. Об этом плане становится известно на Судьбе, и полковник Янг, разумеется, не желает сидеть сложа руки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_2012 год_

 

— Этому источнику можно верить?

— А в этом мы и не верим на слово, — Телфорд снисходительно глянул на Янга. — Мы тайно побывали на планете. Это действительно новый Икар, и комплекс давно уже готов. Можно запускать хоть сейчас.

— Значит, готовиться к новому нашествию люшианского альянса, — Янг поиграл желваками.

Конечно, в этот раз ничто не должно помешать первоначальному плану. Выкачать воздух из зала Врат — и точка. Но за прошедшее с момента предыдущего вторжения время полковник кое-чему научился. Неожиданности возможны всегда. К тому же дату нападения источник Телфорда сообщить не смог.

— Чтобы попасть на Судьбу, одного комплекса мало, — задумчиво сказал Раш, пощипывая подбородок. — А с учёными у люшианского альянса всегда было хуже, чем с техникой.

— В чём дело, Дэвид? — прищурился Янг, уловив странный взгляд, брошенный Телфордом на Раша. — Ты не всё нам рассказал?

Илай тихо фыркнул, мол, как же иначе, но тут же потупился под суровыми взглядами. Он на этой встрече оказался случайно: просто был вместе с Рашем в каюте полковника, когда явился Телфорд, но поскольку речь зашла о новой попытке открыть девятый шеврон, напросился остаться и послушать.

— Вот теперь мы переходим к непроверенной части информации, — пожал плечами Телфорд. — С учёными у люшианцев действительно есть сложности, поэтому они решили выбрать беспроигрышный вариант. Того, кто уже дважды открывал Врата на Судьбу.

Раш слегка вздрогнул, высоко поднимая брови и взглядом спрашивая, не ослышался ли он. Илай вообще приоткрыл рот от изумления.

— Ага, очень умно, — рассмеялся Янг. — Раш-то здесь, на Судьбе. Значит, сначала им придётся попасть сюда без его помощи, и…

— Поэтому его выкрадут с Земли.

— В смысле? — осёкся Янг. Раш непроизвольно сжал пальцы на подлокотнике, словно его могли попытаться силой вытащить прямо отсюда.

— Но мы же сможем разорвать соединение в любой момент, — заметил Илай.

— Нет-нет, не его сознание в чужом теле, — помотал головой Телфорд. — Они собираются заполучить самого Раша. Выкрасть его из прошлого. И мы либо вообще не попадём на Судьбу, либо попадём, когда здесь уже будут хозяйничать люшианцы.

— Это если я соглашусь им помогать, — пробормотал Раш. — Да нет, бред какой-то! — Он потёр лоб. — Я же здесь. Значит, у них ничего не вышло!

— Пока не вышло, — поправил его Телфорд. — По данным того же источника, люшианцы высчитали нужную вспышку, которая позволит им отправить кого-то в прошлое. Она будет через два дня.

— Одного человека? — удивился Янг. — Почему не целый отряд?

— А Раш сможет оказать сопротивление люшианскому бойцу? — усмехнулся Телфорд. — Отряд для захвата Судьбы уже ждёт их там. Этот клан всё время держался в тени, но после смерти Кивы стало известно, что они вели параллельные изыскания и были готовы уже десять лет назад. Им нужен только человек, способный набрать адрес.

— И что тогда будет? — спросил Илай. — Мы все исчезнем?

— Ну… — Раш вздохнул, скривил губы. — Теоретически наша реальность заменится альтернативной. Так что мы не исчезнем, просто… наша жизнь сложится немного иначе. Да нет, глупости всё это, — тряхнув головой, нервно рассмеялся он. — Я же работал не один! И вряд ли эти ребята вдохновят меня помогать им. — Раш поморщился, видимо, вспоминая свой опыт общения с люшианцами.

— А тебе просто промоют мозги, — подсказал Телфорд. — И будешь помогать за милую душу. Знал бы ты, как мне хотелось это сделать ещё на Икаре, чтобы не выслушивать…

— Так, стоп, хватит! — прервал Янг готовую разгореться перепалку. — Раш, мы этого не допустим, ясно?

— Как? — криво усмехнулся Раш. На его лице всё более явно проступала растерянность.

Янгу тоже пришлось не по вкусу это ощущение беспомощности. Казалось бы, вот он, Раш, сидит рядом, и вполне во власти Янга не позволить никому коснуться дока и пальцем. Но что он сделает, если через два дня окажется, что прошлое переписано и никакого Раша рядом попросту нет?

— Можем тоже отправить человека в прошлое.

— Не думал, что Терминатор входит в число твоих любимых фильмов, Илай, — фыркнул Раш.

— А мы знаем точное время вспышки, которой собираются воспользоваться люшианцы? — спросил Янг.

Телфорд с сожалением покачал головой.

— Полковник Картер в своё время разработала программу, позволяющую предсказывать вспышки на Солнце, — вставил загоревшийся идеей Илай. — Правда, это помогло бы, если бы нам нужно было попасть с Земли на Землю.

— Я готов, — глубоко вздохнув, сказал Телфорд.

Особого восторга это ни у кого не вызвало. Янг сдвинул брови, у Раша нервно дёрнулась щека.

— Нет, идти должен я, — решил Янг.

— Но ты не на Земле, — возразил Телфорд.

— Я туда попаду.

— Как?

— Вообще-то, — снова вклинился Илай, — одного человека мы могли бы отправить во время зарядки. Если сразу после этого закрыть Врата, Судьба, скорее всего, тоже не пострадает.

— Забудьте об этом! — запротестовал Раш.

— Если ты вернёшься на Землю, должен будешь подчиняться командованию…

— О, я уверен, генерал О’Нилл одобрит моё решение! — перебил Телфорда Янг. — Люшианский альянс опасен и для Земли, так что твою работу нельзя бросать, а эта проблема имеет отношение только к Судьбе, значит, и решать её мне.

— Полковник, мне лестно, что ты так печёшься о моей шкуре, но, если ты не сможешь помешать этому люшианцу, люди на Судьбе останутся и без тебя, и без меня!

— Если я не смогу помешать этому люшианцу, этих людей здесь вообще не будет. Я всё решил. — Раш поморщился, услышав этот тон, а Янг продолжил: — Илай, пока меня не будет, готовь расчёты. И пусть прокладывают курс к звезде.

 

***

— Вы уверены? Простите, сэр.

Скотт потупился, вспомнив, что задавал этот вопрос уже раз десять за последний час. И ответ всегда получал один. Янг был уверен, что идти нужно, уверен, что именно ему, уверен, что всё получится, уверен, что Скотт справится, уверен… Так ли это было на самом деле, знал только сам Янг, но по его виду никто бы не сказал, что его терзают какие-либо сомнения.

— Раш не появлялся? — спросил Янг.

Скотт помотал головой:

— Его не видно с тех самых пор, как вы вернулись с Земли, сэр.

Янг крепче натянул бейсболку, вспомнив реакцию Раша на согласие О’Нилла. Вряд ли кто-то ещё когда-либо так орал в этом кабинете, причём на его хозяина. Но вся беда была в том, что, кроме этого крика, Раш абсолютно ничего не мог сделать. И, похоже, О’Нилл это прекрасно понимал, поскольку с каменным лицом выслушал беснующегося дока, улыбнулся и предложил ему воды. В ответ Раш только махнул рукой, упал в кресло и тоскливо уставился куда-то в угол.

Пока Раш излагал своё мнение, Янг заметил в проёме двери удивлённую физиономию доктора Джексона. О’Нилл выразительно закатил глаза, Джексон понимающе улыбнулся и шевельнул бровями. Наблюдая за этим безмолвным диалогом, Янг внезапно почувствовал себя членом некоего тайного клуба. Сколько их было за всю историю программы Звёздных Врат, таких пар? Невыносимый гений и вынужденный терпеть его командир группы. Вот только… Вряд ли Янга стоило ставить кому-то в пример в этом плане.

Раш немного оживился, когда выяснилось, что полковник Картер тоже против плана отправки человека в прошлое. Правда, её больше заботила сохранность временного континуума. На что О’Нилл небрежно бросил, что залётный люшианец явно представляет большую угрозу целостности этого самого континуума, а Янг хотя бы постарается быть аккуратным и не изменить ничего в прошлом слишком уж сильно. И Картер неохотно, но согласилась.

План был утверждён, и даже подходящая вспышка в ближайшие сутки нашлась: специалисты КЗВ в один голос утверждали, что отправка Янга в прошлое должна состояться ещё до того, как туда отправится люшианец, иначе есть риск очутиться в альтернативной реальности, где никто даже не вспомнит, зачем они собирались это делать.

Оставалось попасть на Землю.

— Начинаем! Перевожу энергию на Врата! — громко объявил Илай.

В этот момент в зале наконец появился запыхавшийся Раш.

— Держи, — сказал он, всовывая в руки Янгу какой-то предмет.

При ближайшем рассмотрении предмет оказался обычной флэшкой, завёрнутой в чистый листок из блокнота. Янг прищурился. О знаменитой записке, которую генерал Хаммонд дал Картер перед тем, как ЗВ-1 загремела в прошлое, были осведомлены все посвящённые в тайну Врат. Это давно превратилось практически в легенду. Но тогда получается, Раш всё это время знал?! Убить мало сукина сына!

— И куда мне это положить? — справившись с собой, спросил Янг.

— В задницу засунь! — неожиданно зло ответил Раш.

— Раш, я понимаю, что ты не можешь рассказывать, но хоть что-то? Намёк, зацепку?

— О чём это ты?

— Ты же знаешь, что там было, так?

— С чего бы? — искренне изумился Раш. — Оно ещё не случилось, болван!

— Тогда что это?

— Пригодится, — прищурился Раш. Покусал губу и добавил: — В случае удачи.

— К чёрту, — чуть слышно сказал Янг, глядя на занявшего место за консолью Раша.

Вдруг вспомнилось, как О’Нилл, прощаясь, задержал его, чтобы сказать: «Я очень рад, что вы наконец-то оценили по достоинству то сокровище, которое попало вам в руки. Так держать, полковник». Тогда Янг с некоторым скепсисом воспринял эти слова. Слишком уж норовистым было его «сокровище», чтобы ощущаться таковым. Но ведь он сейчас собирался рискнуть своей жизнью ради того, чтобы оно не попало в чужие руки. Наверное, это действительно что-то значило.

 

***

_2002 год_

 

— …для решения мы воспользуемся правилом Лопиталя. Убедившись, что функции удовлетворяют условиям теоремы Коши, которая является частным случаем теоремы Лагранжа о конечных приращениях, мы можем найти предел данной функции…

Класс замер в предвкушении. Фаринг был задавакой, хотя и не лишённым способностей. Однако привычка щегольнуть, вставив совершенно ненужное пояснение из теории, ещё никогда не подводила его столь сокрушительно. Оставалось только дождаться реакции профессора. Уж он-то умоет выскочку!

— …таким образом, заменяя предел отношения двух функций пределом отношения их производных, мы шаг за шагом избавляемся от неопределённости вида бесконечность на бесконечность, соблюдая… — Фаринг бойко скрипел мелом по доске, а профессор продолжал смотреть в окно.

Класс зашушукался. Сидящие возле окон вытянули шеи, пытаясь понять, что могло настолько приковать внимание профессора, что он не отреагировал на сказанное. Но за окном не было ничего особенного. Шли люди, стояли у тротуара или ехали по дороге машины, расположившиеся прямо на газоне студенты пережидали «окно», читая, играя, слушая музыку и лениво бросая крошки толкущейся возле них стайке голубей.

— Профессор?

Фаринг поставил победную точку и повернулся. Его улыбка несколько увяла, когда он обнаружил, что его не слушали.

— Д-да?

Профессор наконец оторвался от окна, повернулся, нервным жестом поправил очки и кивнул, бегло глянув на доску:

— Отлично, мистер Фаринг, отлично. Итак, в следующий раз мы поговорим о более интересных вариантах применения правила Лопиталя, а сейчас все свободны!

Класс начал шумно собираться, переговариваясь и кидая любопытные взгляды на профессора. Затем студенты потянулись к выходу. Одна из студенток, возившаяся дольше остальных, поколебавшись, подошла к кафедре.

— Профессор, вы в порядке? — смущаясь, спросила она.

— Конечно, мисс Кармин, спасибо, — улыбнулся он.

Девушка окончательно смутилась, но, запинаясь, продолжила:

— Сегодня в столовой замечательные штрудели. Вы… Может… Если вы хотите поговорить…

— Благодарю за заботу, мисс Кармин, — его голос зазвучал мягче, без гортанных порыкиваний, словно теперь он следил за каждым словом, — но как-нибудь в другой раз. Сегодня заседание кафедры, и я освобожусь слишком поздно.

Не сумев скрыть разочарования, девушка скомканно попрощалась и вышла. Профессор покачал головой, стянул очки и сжал переносицу. Ну почему в каждом потоке непременно находится хоть одна, которую не останавливает ни возраст, ни внешность, ни наличие любимой жены, ни репутация примерного семьянина? И ведь каждый раз приходится быть предельно аккуратным, чтобы не оскорбить этих глупышек…

Он снова подошёл к окну с тайной надеждой, что всё уже закончилось. Но не тут-то было. Преследователь никуда не делся. Что ж, заседание кафедры продлится не меньше двух часов, так что время ещё есть. Нужно решить, что делать дальше.

 

***

Раш открыл дверь и напоследок бросил внимательный взгляд через плечо. Преследователь исчез. Всю дорогу до дома Раш искал его взглядом, но ничего необычного не увидел. Никто не ехал и не шёл следом. Сейчас у тротуара на другой стороне улицы стояла какая-то машина, но она уже была тут, когда Раш подходил к дому, и водитель так же дремал, закрыв лицо бейсболкой.

Из большой комнаты доносились звуки скрипки, время от времени прерывающиеся голосом Глории. Видимо, у неё шло занятие. Раш постоял немного, послушал. Ему исполнение казалось вполне приличным, но Глория почему-то была недовольна. Раш как учёный в первую очередь обращал внимание на технику, на длительность и чистоту ноты, а Глория могла даже не заметить некоторые технические огрехи, если ученик играл прочувствованно, но не терпела механического бездумного исполнения. При этом оба сходились во мнении, что базовая техника, безусловно, необходима, но без души нельзя заниматься ничем — ни музыкой, ни математикой.

Где-то полчаса спустя Глория проводила ученицу до двери и заглянула в комнату, где расположился Раш.

— Поел?

— Ммм… Да, сейчас, — невпопад откликнулся он, переворачивая страницу. Теория его нового аспиранта была сыровата, но на редкость оригинальна. Если это его собственные идеи, парень далеко пойдёт.

— Ник. — Глория рассмеялась, подошла ближе, обняла его за плечи и поцеловала в макушку. Раш торопливо переставил пепельницу с незатушенной сигаретой на подоконник. — Я спрашиваю, ты уже поел?

— Нет, — качнул головой он. — Я пришёл только недавно, решил подождать тебя.

— Ладно. Сколько страниц?

— Ммм? А, немного. Я только до выводов, приложения потом посмотрю.

— Тогда я накрываю… А это что? — Глория заметила торчащий из кучи других листок, на котором было что-то явно не относящееся к математике. Человеческий силуэт в довольно экстравагантном одеянии.

— Это… Так... — Раш попытался забрать у неё листок. — Что скажешь по поводу одежды? — спросил он, когда попытка не удалась. Глория уселась напротив, рассматривая рисунок.

— Ну, не знаю… Скинхед?

— Не думаю. Стрижен коротко, но отнюдь не налысо. — Раш бросил быстрый взгляд на улицу.

— Так это реальный человек? — забеспокоилась Глория. — Николас, что происходит?

— Я не знаю. — Раш пожал плечами, стянул очки, бросил их на стол, сжал переносицу, потом вытащил сигарету из пачки и закурил, словно не видя другую, ещё дымящуюся в пепельнице.

— Николас…

Глория взяла его за руку, наклонилась ближе, заглянула в глаза.

— Я… — Раш вздохнул, помотал головой. — Я правда даже не знаю, как…

— Просто скажи, — попросила Глория. — Как-нибудь. Что случилось?

— Мне кажется, я схожу с ума, — почти шёпотом сказал Раш, резким движением затушив недокуренную сигарету..

— Николас… — Глория взяла обе его руки в свои. — Что бы это ни было, мы справимся. Вместе. Хорошо? — Раш покивал, отводя глаза. — Ладно, а теперь расскажи мне, почему ты так думаешь? Ты что-то видел? Этого человека? Как долго это продолжается?

— Это началось месяца два назад. — Раш опять схватился за сигарету. — Мне стало казаться, что за мной следят. То я иду домой, а следом едет машина. То какой-нибудь человек часами стоит на улице недалеко от нашего дома. То ночью кто-то сидит в припаркованной на той стороне улицы машине. Номера у машин всегда разные, ты же знаешь, у меня хорошая память на цифры.

— Почему бы не обратиться в полицию? Вдруг за тобой действительно следят?

— За мной? — Раш рассмеялся. — Дорогая, да кому нужен скромный университетский профессор? Да и на члена ИРА я вряд ли похож…

— Хорошо, а этот человек? — Глория кивнула на рисунок.

— Он появился сегодня утром. Шёл за мной от дома до университета. Здоровенный бугай, весь в коже, а его как будто никто не видит. Весь день, пока я вёл занятия, он маячил под окнами. Лежал на газоне вместе со студентами, и опять никто не обращал на него внимания! Как будто на самом деле там никого нет!

Глория придвинулась ближе, успокаивающе погладила его по щеке, по волосам.

— Я не знаю, что лучше, — пожаловался Раш. — Галлюцинации или слежка. И что мне делать…

— У тебя же есть друзья в полиции. Давай позвоним… допустим, Питерсону. Милый, я не думаю, что ты сходишь с ума. Скорее, ты во что-то вляпался, сам не заметив. Конечно, слежка — это нехорошо, но это поправимо.

— Но если…

— А если бы ты сходил с ума, это проявилось бы в чём-то ещё, — улыбнулась Глория. — Уверяю тебя, в эти два месяца ты был нормален как никогда, — заверила она, придвигаясь совсем близко и ловя разгорающийся в его глазах огонёк. — Так что я думаю: давай успокоимся, перекусим… — сказала она через несколько минут, уже сидя на коленях мужа и перемежая слова поцелуями.

— Вот когда успокоимся, тогда и перекусим, — выдохнул Раш ей в ухо и поцеловал в плечо, отодвинув носом воротник блузки.

На другой стороне улицы водитель, притворявшийся спящим, ухмыльнулся и выключил прослушку.

Ну надо же, каков жук! И самого Янга срисовал, и люшианца. Хотя этого дебила не срисовал бы только слепой. Жаль, что Янг его упустил, всё могло бы закончиться уже сегодня. Вот бы ещё док забыл позвонить приятелю из полиции. События вышли на финишную прямую, и ни к чему, чтобы в это вмешивались копы.

 

***

Это было совсем как в боевике. Или в кошмарном сне. Раш просто шёл по тротуару, курил, щурился, когда лучи солнца отражались от стёкол домов или проезжающих мимо машин и слепили глаза. Стоял необычно тёплый для октября вечер, и везде было полно народу, гуляющего парочками или с детьми. Но когда рядом возникла эта машина, бесшумно вынырнув откуда-то со спины и притираясь к тротуару, улица вдруг оказалась почти пустой. Фургон затормозил рядом с Рашем, дверца отъехала в сторону, являя его взгляду уже знакомого бугая, затянутого в кожу.

Всё, что Раш сумел сделать, — это отступить назад, только в этот момент вспомнив, что так и не собрался вчера позвонить Питерсону. Хорошо хоть, Глория в курсе, иначе она с ума бы сошла, думая, что муж исчез ни с того ни с сего. Впрочем, она и так сойдёт. Выражение лица спрыгнувшего на тротуар бугая явно обещало не приглашение на чашку чая.

Но между ним и вжавшимся в стену Рашем вдруг оказался какой-то человек, с ходу протаранивший бугая, врезавшись ему головой в солнечное сплетение и отбросив назад. Фургон тут же рванул с места, освобождая площадку дерущимся, но бугай не принял навязанного ему боя. Не без труда отшвырнув напавшего, он пошарил рукой по поясу, видимо, чего-то не нашёл, развернулся и бросился бежать.

Раш, преодолев ступор, шагнул вперёд и присел на корточки рядом с вступившимся за него человеком.

— Вы целы? — спросил он, поскольку тот закрывал лицо руками.

— Да.

— Спасибо вам, — Раш поддержал своего спасителя под локоть, помогая ему подняться на ноги. — Я, правда, понятия не имею, что за чертовщина тут происходит, но в любом случае…

Тут он запнулся, наступив на что-то и потеряв равновесие. Под ногами у него оказался странный изогнутый предмет, своими хищными очертаниями наводивший на мысли об оружии. Но Раш никогда прежде не видел такого. Впрочем, людей в такой одежде он тоже раньше не встречал, а бугай шарил по поясу, так что всё сходилось.

— Дай-ка сюда!

Спаситель неожиданно выхватил странный пистолет у него из рук. В том, что это именно пистолет, не осталось никаких сомнений, достаточно было увидеть, как его держат. И как наводят ему в лицо. Пистолет, словно ядовитая змея, с шипением приподнял голову. Раш отступил назад, выставив перед собой ладони.

— Пожалуйста, не надо, — попросил он.

Что-то дрогнуло в лице незнакомца, он ещё несколько секунд постоял, вглядываясь в широко распахнутые глаза Раша, затем выругался, развернулся и побежал следом за первым нападавшим.

Раш прислонился к стене и медленно осел на землю, трясущейся рукой нашаривая в кармане пачку сигарет.


	2. Chapter 2

Янг с сожалением покосился на зазывно подмигивающую вывеску бара и прошёл мимо. Он был слишком зол на себя, чтобы ему помогла рюмка-другая. А напиваться до беспамятства сейчас явно не стоило. Люшианец оказался чересчур прытким, так что Раша нельзя оставлять без прикрытия. И лучше, если это будет сам Янг, а не нанятый детектив.

Два с половиной месяца назад полковник вышел из Врат на базе «Альфа», объяснился с местным начальством, потом с начальством на Земле, нашёл Раша и вздохнул с облегчением. Дальнейшее представлялось несложным. Липовое детективное агентство, состоящее всего из двух человек: Янга и напарника, — принялось за работу, организовав круглосуточное наблюдение. Больше всего Янг боялся, что информация окажется неточной и Раша уже не будет на Земле. Но док был на месте. Теперь же дело было за малым — дождаться появления люшианца и тихо его убрать.

Почему никто из посвящённых в план людей не подумал, что и люшианец тоже может действовать не один? Судя по виду его сообщников, с альянсом он пока не связывался, нанял пару обычных отморозков. И в результате Раша чуть не умыкнули прямо у Янга из-под носа! Да ещё и он сам так глупо засветился…

Как это скажется на будущем? Ведь теперь Раш иначе воспримет его, когда они встретятся на Икаре. Или же это сработала неизбежность, и док в своё время относился к нему настороженно именно из-за этого инцидента в прошлом? Янг попытался припомнить объяснения Картер насчёт изменений в пространственно-временном континууме, но бросил это занятие. Всё равно не понять этих хитросплетений.

Нужно было думать о настоящем, а в настоящем к задаче не дать люшианцу похитить Раша добавилась задача исправить допущенную оплошность и сгладить создавшееся о Янге впечатление. Он старательно проигнорировал воспоминания о том, что вот как раз по поводу исправления оплошностей Картер высказывалась более чем категорично.

В памяти то и дело всплывали широко распахнутые глаза Раша. Как тот застыл под наведённым на него стволом! Практически любой человек в этой ситуации будет смотреть в дуло, как загипнотизированный, и не запомнит лица. Раш смотрел прямо в глаза Янгу, словно подчёркивая, что решение принимает не оружие, а человек, который его держит. И Янг не смог нажать на спуск, хотя это наверняка решило бы проблему с узнаванием.

Но существовал и другой путь. И именно им Янг собирался воспользоваться, пока перепуганный док не натворил каких-либо глупостей.

 

***

— Боже мой, Ник, но почему ты не хочешь заявить об этом в полицию?

— А смысл? — Раш остановился, нервным движением зачесал назад волосы и снова заметался по комнате. — Что я им скажу? Что за мной следят? Что человек в странной одежде пытался меня похитить, другой ему помешал, но потом чуть сам меня не пристрелил? Да ни один нормальный коп не поверит, что я ни в чём не замешан! Пойми, дорогая, никто не пытается похищать университетских профессоров. Они не будут искать этого человека, они начнут копать под меня! Упустят время…

Он так нервничал, что его речь стало попросту трудно понимать — сплошное рычание.

— Николас, прошу тебя, сядь. — Глория подвинулась и приглашающе похлопала ладонью. — Успокойся. Я понимаю. Я тебе верю.

Раш послушно сел, прерывисто вздохнул, взял жену за руку и поднёс её к губам.

— Сделать тебе чаю? — спросила Глория, когда дыхание Раша немного выровнялось. — Ты ничего не ел с тех пор, как пришёл.

Раш покачал головой и откинулся на спинку дивана, не выпуская руку Глории из своей. Прикрыл глаза. Его лицо казалось таким измученным, словно он не спал уже сутки.

— Давай уедем, — неожиданно сказала Глория. — Давай просто уедем от этого безумия.

— Куда? — Он приоткрыл глаза от удивления.

— В Глазго, например.

— Посреди семестра? — усмехнулся Раш, высоко поднимая брови. — Да и твои ученики…

— Николас, если речь идёт о твоей жизни и рассудке, неужели это имеет значение?

Только теперь Раш осознал, что жена просто не показывает, насколько она напугана происходящим.

— Прости. Я не…

Звонок в дверь заставил обоих замереть и затаить дыхание.

— Ты кого-нибудь ждёшь? — вполголоса спросил Раш минуту спустя.

Глория отрицательно покачала головой. Звонок повторился. Раш сделал попытку встать, но Глория крепко стиснула его руку.

— А если это снова тот человек? — прошептала она.

— Тот человек не звонил бы в дверь, а снёс её с петель, поверь мне. Всё в порядке. Я открою.

 

***

— Доктор Николас Раш? — официальным тоном спросил Янг и по сузившимся глазам дока понял, что уже допустил какую-то новую оплошность. Но отступать от намеченного плана было не в правилах Янга. Поэтому, дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — Нам нужно поговорить. Могу я войти?

Раш помедлил, затем отступил назад, открывая дверь шире. Янг заметил внимательный взгляд, которым док окинул улицу, и пожалел, что у него нет никакого прибора для чтения мыслей. Ох, пригодился бы…

— Кто это, Николас? — спросила Глория, появляясь на пороге комнаты.

Раш вопросительно поднял брови, переводя взгляд с неё на Янга.

Полковник мысленно сделал комплимент чете Рашей. Глория не вышла в коридор, оставляя себе возможность в любой момент сделать шаг назад и захлопнуть дверь, а Раш держался между женой и визитёром. Янг не мог не подумать о том, что док и жену выбрал такую же, как он сам. Во всяком случае, глядя на сосредоточенное лицо Глории, легко было поверить, что она сумеет поступить правильно, не поддавшись эмоциям.

— Я не собираюсь причинять вам какой-либо вред, — улыбнулся Янг. — Я представляю секретную правительственную службу и просто хочу поговорить о произошедших сегодня событиях.

— И вы не предъявите никаких документов? — поинтересовался Раш.

— Могу предъявить с десяток разных, — ещё шире улыбнулся Янг. — Все будут подлинными.

— Тем не менее я хотел бы увидеть хоть какие-то.

— Прошу. — Янг протянул ему своё удостоверение частного детектива.

Глаза Раша снова на миг сузились, но он никак не прокомментировал увиденное.

— Что ж, проходите, мистер Дойл, — кивнул Раш, возвращая удостоверение Янгу. — Чай, кофе?

— Кофе. Два сахара, без сливок. Благодарю.

— Не против, если я закурю? — спросил Раш, когда они уселись.

— Сколько угодно.

Видеть Раша с сигаретой было весьма непривычно, пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не пялиться на его руки или губы. Конечно, Янг уже видел, как тот курит: по дороге в университет и во время вечерних прогулок с женой, — но никогда ещё не наблюдал этого так близко.

— Так о чём вы хотели поговорить, мистер Дойл? — спросил Раш.

— Сегодня на вас было совершено нападение.

— Я уверен, что тот человек попросту обознался, — быстро сказал Раш. — Надеюсь, он уже арестован?

— С этим возникли сложности, — признался Янг.

Поднос в руках Глории дрогнул, звякнули чашки. Раш торопливо отложил сигарету, вскочил и помог ей переставить всё на стол. Закончив, он сел на прежнее место, а Глория пристроилась рядом, украдкой взяв его за руку. Воцарилось молчание. Янг мелкими глотками прихлёбывал кофе, Раш задумчиво курил, не сводя с него взгляда.

— Вы думаете, этот человек нападёт снова? — нарушила молчание Глория.

Раш досадливо дёрнул уголком рта, но промолчал.

— Именно поэтому я здесь, мэм, — кивнул Янг. — Моя задача — обеспечить защиту доктору Рашу. Как только этот террорист будет арестован, я исчезну, и вы сможете вернуться к привычной жизни.

— Террорист? — двинул бровями Раш.

— Совершенно верно, исламский террорист.

— А что ему нужно от Ника? — В тоне Глории было больше недоумения, чем испуга, и Янг мысленно чертыхнулся, поскольку он предполагал, что слова «исламский террорист» снимут все возможные вопросы, а не вызовут их.

— По нашим сведениям, сейчас под удар попало большинство ведущих учёных самых разных стран, — подпустив в голос таинственности, сказал он.

— Ведущих учёных? — А вот в тоне Раша сквозил неприкрытый сарказм. — Мистер Дойл, мне кажется, не только этот террорист, — он смачно раскатил звук «р» в этом слове, — что-то напутал, но и вы вслед за ним. Или, скорее всего, он вслед за вами. Я не являюсь ведущим учёным ни в одной отрасли науки. Я всего лишь преподаватель в университете. А вы сделали из меня приманку для этого подонка! — Раш резким движением затушил сигарету и пристально взглянул в глаза Янгу.

Полковник был ошарашен столь резкой переменой. Только что перед ним сидел слабый, напуганный человек, теперь же разом пропала и дрожь пальцев, и неуверенность во взгляде, голос зазвенел, Раш вдруг стал собран и готов броситься в атаку.

— Уверяю вас, вы всё неправильно поняли... — начал Янг.

— Да неужели?! — перебил его Раш.

Эта язвительная интонация была знакома Янгу до боли, так что кулаки сжались сами собой.

— Ага, я вижу, сейчас мы переходим ко второй части, в которой уже вы попытаетесь меня убить, — прищурился Раш.

— Николас… — испуганно прошептала Глория.

Почему-то её голос словно повернул выключатель, причём для обоих. Янг разжал кулаки, Раш длинно выдохнул, отхлебнул давно остывший кофе и потянулся за сигаретой.

— Я не могу распространяться о деталях, но то, что произошло сегодня, — досадный инцидент, который не повторится. Моя задача — защищать вас.

— Допустим. От кого? Только без сказочек про исламских террористов, пожалуйста, — поморщился Раш.

— Хорошо. — Янг схватился за чашку, пытаясь выиграть время, и обнаружил, что там ничего нет.

— Ещё кофе? — спросила Глория.

Янг кивнул и с признательностью улыбнулся. Раш наблюдал за ним со знакомым насмешливым огоньком в глазах. Янг тайком вытер вспотевшие ладони о брюки, пытаясь избавиться от ощущения, что поплыл на важном экзамене.

— Скажем так: от одной довольно могущественной организации, — наконец нашёл приемлемую формулировку Янг.

— Зачем я этой организации?

— Ну… Видите ли, мы наблюдали за вами, так как через некоторое время вас собираются пригласить в один довольно важный проект…

— Конкуренция?

— Да, именно, — с облегчением согласился Янг.

— Не сходится, — подумав, мотнул головой Раш. — Конкурентам выгоднее убрать потенциального кандидата, а не похищать.

— Ну, они не могут разбрасываться таким потенциалом. — Янг взял у Глории чашку и торопливо отхлебнул. В горле пересыхало, словно он и правда был на экзамене.

— Потенциалом? — вздёрнул брови Раш. — Да откуда они могут знать, каков мой потенциал? Допустим, меня пригласят, но я ведь могу отказаться. Могу не добиться успеха. Какой смысл похищать меня сейчас? Даже если они уверены, что всё получится, гораздо выгоднее красть уже готовый результат. Да и мороки меньше.

— Это точно, — усмехнулся Янг. — Но если результат нематериален? Открытие. Нечто, что можно выкрасть только вместе с вами.

— Всё равно логичнее похищать уже готовый результат. Пусть и в моей голове.

— Безусловно. Они бы так и поступили, но к тому времени вы уже будете вне досягаемости.

— Это как?

— Скажем так: вы будете на сверхсекретной базе, откуда вас никак нельзя будет похитить.

— И в каком году это произойдёт?

— В… Что? — Янг закашлялся.

Раш разогнал рукой сигаретный дым и отставил пепельницу на подоконник.

— Этот человек пришёл из будущего, — задумчиво проговорил Раш. — Его одежда похожа на форму, но сейчас нет организаций, члены которых одеваются подобным образом. Его оружие тоже пока неизвестно. Но главное, он хотел похитить именно меня, хотя я ещё ничего не совершил, потому что ему точно известно, что я сделаю это.

— Ник, это… — с сомнением сказала Глория.

— Нереально? — усмехнулся Раш. — Но если отбросить всё невозможное, оставшееся будет истинным, каким бы удивительным ни казалось. Так что скажете, мистер Дойл? Или как вас на самом деле зовут? Из какого года пришли вы?

Янг судорожно соображал, можно ли как-то исправить ситуацию. Больше всего ему хотелось просто встать и уйти, чтобы не видеть насмешливый прищур Раша и не отвечать на его вопросы. Но это нужно было делать в самом начале, а точнее, просто не надо было приходить. Почему он решил, что этого Раша будет проще переиграть, чем того, которого он знал?

Тем временем с Рашем произошло что-то странное. Он вдруг часто заморгал, его лицо стало растерянным, а рука крепко стиснула руку Глории, словно ища у неё поддержки.

— Вон, — тихо сказал Раш. Янг продолжил сидеть, в недоумении глядя на него. Лицо Раша дрогнуло, он поднялся и выкрикнул: — Вон! Убирайтесь из нашего дома вместе со своими бреднями! И имейте в виду, что, если я ещё раз увижу вас поблизости, я вызову полицию, и мы посмотрим, так ли подлинны ваши документы. Вон!

Он указал рукой на дверь, и Янг послушно вышел из комнаты. Однако покидать дом не торопился, остановился и прислушался.

— Николас, возьми себя в руки, — строго сказала Глория.

Судя по звукам, Раш пытался прикурить, но рука срывалась, и колёсико зажигалки чиркало впустую.

— Чёрт знает что такое, — вполголоса выругался он.

— Дай сюда.

— Дорогая, просто забудь всё, что говорил этот человек, — умоляющим тоном сказал Раш после долгой паузы. — Это всё ложь.

— Не повторяй его ошибку, Николас.

— Что?

— Не считай себя умнее собеседника. Я знаю, что тебя так испугало.

— Знаешь?

— Конечно. Я знаю, как ты меня любишь. А этот проект, сверхсекретная база, к которой нет доступа…

— Я не соглашусь. — В голосе Раша звучали слёзы. — Я не хочу менять нашу жизнь. Я не хочу…

— Нашу жизнь — да.

Послышался прерывистый вздох, но Янг не понял, кто его издал. Не может же Раш… Он осторожно заглянул в комнату и в первый момент не поверил глазам: рыдал всё же Раш, а жена гладила его по вздрагивающим плечам.

— Открытие. Такое открытие, за которым начнётся охота. Подумай об этом, Ник, — ласково сказала она.

— Я не хочу, — словно ребёнок, прошептал он, отстраняясь. — Я не хочу никаких открытий.

— Ну, не лукавь, — усмехнулась Глория, вытирая его щёки. — Хочешь. Всегда хотел. Это единственное, что может заменить тебе меня.

Раш замотал головой, отвергая эту мысль.

— Нет. Я… Я не переживу, — чуть слышно сказал он, снова обнимая жену. Глория закусила губу и прикрыла глаза, гладя его волосы.

Янг невольно подумал, что если этот человек и был чьим-то сокровищем, то уж точно не его. Раш не был склонен к мелодрамам, но последние слова произнёс с такой убеждённостью, что Янгу стало неуютно. Конечно, он всегда знал, что у Раша умерла жена и что тот тяжело пережил её смерть. Но он никогда не задумывался, чем была эта женщина для Раша. У него и у самого была жена, и, безусловно, её смерть не оставила бы его равнодушным, но Янг прекрасно понимал, что не испытал бы ничего подобного тому, что он сейчас наблюдал.

— А когда… Когда результаты, в четверг? — тускло спросил Раш.

— В следующий. Ник…

— Нет, — снова замотал головой он, ещё крепче стискивая объятия. — Нет.

— Николас, мы всегда знали, что это может случиться. И тот человек в этом не виноват. Никто не виноват. А тебе сейчас нужна его помощь. Ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы нас разлучили уже завтра?

Янг торопливо отступил назад в коридор.

— Мистер Дойл! Или как вас там… — негромко позвал Раш. — Я знаю, что вы не ушли. Вернитесь в комнату, нужно поговорить.

Янг помедлил, чтобы не выдать слишком явно, что он не только не ушёл, но и подглядывал, затем вошёл в комнату и снова сел на то же место. Улыбка Глории слегка потускнела, а у Раша немного покраснели глаза. В остальном же, казалось, всё было как раньше.

— Что вы предлагаете? — напрямую спросил Раш.

— Охрану, — коротко ответил Янг. — Считайте, что на пару дней у вас появился личный телохранитель.

— Вы занимались этим… там? — спросила Глория. — Вы охраняли его?

— Это было моей обязанностью, — помедлив, сказал Янг. И едва не покраснел, увидев бесконечную признательность в глазах Глории. Знала бы она, как он исполнял эту обязанность…

— Думаю, нам всем не помешает отдохнуть, — решила Глория. — Я постелю вам на диване, хорошо?


	3. Chapter 3

Наутро Янгу показалось, что перед ним тот самый, привычный Раш, который остался на Судьбе. Волосы были короче, и, разумеется, никакой бороды, но что-то, самое главное, уже изменилось, превратив профессора Раша, которого он наблюдал последние два месяца, в доктора Раша. Янг даже почувствовал себя виноватым. Понятно, что через какое-то время всё это и так случилось бы, но теперь казалось, что это он отнял у дока последние недели счастливого неведения.

Подбросив Раша до университета, Янг занял наблюдательный пост неподалёку. Конкурент должен был рано или поздно объявиться, не в обычае люшианцев отказываться от дела после одной-единственной неудачной попытки. У Раша сегодня был довольно плотный график до самого вечера. Янг знал об этом по опыту наблюдений, но не стал перебивать, когда Раш начал излагать свои планы на день. В конце концов, это были чуть ли не первые сказанные им слова за это утро.

Проводив его взглядом, Янг надвинул на лицо бейсболку и задремал. Обычно он уезжал и возвращался только к концу занятий, полагая, что в университет люшианец врываться не рискнёт, но сегодня решил остаться. Может быть, удастся заметить конкурента раньше, чем он перейдёт к активным действиям, и перехватить. Подвергать Раша новым потрясениям не хотелось. Вчера во время попытки похищения док выглядел слишком напуганным, Янг никогда его таким не видел. То ли этот Раш был более чувствителен, то ли к тому моменту, когда их с Янгом пути пересеклись, он научился лучше скрывать свои переживания.

Открытость — вот что удивляло в этом Раше больше всего. Янг всегда считал, что скрытность — практически вторая натура дока. Но теперь он своими глазами увидел, что это не так. Во всяком случае, не было так всегда. Янг невольно задумался, как бы сложились их отношения, останься Раш вот таким, как сейчас. Ну, в смысле, как до вчерашнего дня. Смогли бы они поладить? Или острый язык дока сделал бы своё чёрное дело?

Его разбудили звонкие голоса студентов, с воплями промчавшихся мимо. Янг потянулся, повертел затёкшей шеей и внезапно замер. По дороге мимо него неторопливо ехал знакомый фургон. Янг даже разглядел морду того же головореза за ветровым стеклом. Фургон свернул за угол, и Янг выскочил из машины, жалея, что не догадался дать Рашу рацию. Куда тот мог пойти во время перемены? Из аудитории его, конечно, не вытащат, но подойти в коридоре, пригрозить спрятанным под курткой пистолетом и увести могут запросто.

— Вы не видели до… профессора Раша? — спросил Янг у группки студентов, быстро добежав до столовой и убедившись, что Раша там нет.

— Он, наверное, в курилке, — пожав плечами, сообщил длинноволосый парень в очках. — Эй, мистер! — окликнул он рванувшего по коридору Янга. — Не в студенческой курилке, в преподавательской! — он ткнул пальцем налево.

— Спасибо! — крикнул Янг, сворачивая налево.

Он всё же чуть не опоздал. Подбегая, услышал вскрик Раша и, не замедляя хода, вломился в курилку. Раш лежал на полу, и Янг первым делом наградил выстрелом из зата склонившегося над ним громилу. Это едва не стало роковой ошибкой, поскольку люшианец успел отпрыгнуть в сторону и выстрелить. Янг ушёл от выстрела перекатом и снова нажал на спуск. Ветвистый разряд вонзился в руку люшианца, заставив его выронить оружие, а Янг тут же вогнал новый разряд ему в грудь. Люшианец рухнул как подкошенный.

— Жить хочешь? — спросил Янг, склоняясь над подвывающим от боли громилой. — Тогда чтоб я тебя больше не видел.

Он выстрелил третий раз, и тело люшианца бесследно растаяло в воздухе. У громилы залязгали зубы и полезли из орбит глаза. Янг придал ему ускорение, подтолкнув стволом зата, и больше пояснений не понадобилось. Визг шин подсказал, что громиле успешно удалось убедить сообщника не связываться с такими опасными людьми, которые могут просто заставить тебя исчезнуть, тихо и быстро.

Янг присел на корточки возле Раша, пощупал пульс и без особой надежды похлопал дока по щекам. Чем бы его ни вырубили, вряд ли рассчитывали на то, что придётся приводить похищенного в сознание так скоро. А значит, остро вставал вопрос, как незаметно переместить его домой. Янг выглянул на улицу. С этой стороны университет переходил в кампус, но дорога к нему вела через парк, так что со стороны кампуса это место не просматривалось. Идеальное место для похищения. Янг перегнал машину, вынес Раша и уложил его на заднее сиденье, а поблизости так и не появилось ни единой живой души.

 

***

Глория тронула щёку Раша тыльной стороной ладони и вновь провела по его лбу влажным полотенцем. Пригладила волосы, беспокойно вздохнула.

— Всё будет хорошо, — неуклюже попытался утешить её Янг. — От разряда электрошокера ещё никто не умирал.

Помогая ей снять с Раша куртку, он заметил на шее красное пятно и понял, что дока вырубили не наркотиками, а обычным разрядником, поставленным на оглушение.

— Разве от разряда электрошокера люди теряют сознание так надолго?

Янг мысленно чертыхнулся, признавая её правоту. А ведь домой он Раша привёз всего около часа назад, до того больше четырёх часов они кружили по городу. Янг надеялся, что док придёт в себя, прежде чем в университете закончатся занятия, и Глория ничего не узнает. Но Раш до сих пор не подавал признаков жизни, лежал пластом, его лоб был горячим, а дыхание — поверхностным.

Не может же быть у него индивидуальной реакции на люшианский разрядник! Тогда док не выдержал бы пыток, когда Кива выбивала из него имя. Или ему чертовски повезло, что он в тот момент находился в теле Телфорда...

— Ну, это более мощный электрошокер, — нехотя признался Янг, чтобы не затягивать паузу слишком уж надолго. — Да и муж у вас... Хлипковат.

— Он преподаватель в университете, — сухо сказала Глория. — Не стоит ожидать от него подготовки спецназовца.

Янг ещё раз мысленно чертыхнулся. Обижать эту женщину вовсе не входило в его планы. Но Янг сейчас остро чувствовал свою вину, а справляться с этим чувством он никогда толком не умел. Что касалось Раша, Янг так и не научился правильно оценивать его физические кондиции. Док постоянно ставил его в тупик, то оказываясь куда выносливее, чем можно было бы предположить, то вдруг, наоборот, слабее.

В этот момент Раш наконец шевельнулся, потёр рукой лицо и открыл глаза.

— Что случилось?

— Всё позади, — успокоил Янг. — Вы в безопасности.

— Неужели? — Раш со стоном сел и сжал плечо таким знакомым жестом, что Янг замер. Неужели действительно неизбежность, и плечо у дока болело именно после этой попытки похищения? Жаль. Ведь это означает, что изменить ничего не выйдет.

— Этот человек вас больше не побеспокоит, — заверил Янг.

— А другие?

— Это не так просто, попасть сюда.

— А обратно? — неожиданно спросила Глория, повернувшись к нему.

— В смысле?

— Теперь вы вернётесь в своё время или?..

Янг прочитал в её глазах такую отчаянную надежду, что у него перехватило дыхание. Ей хотелось, чтобы кто-то был рядом с её драгоценным Ником. Чтобы защитил, спас, оградил — даже от того, от чего не существует спасения. Раш тоже поднял на него взгляд, и внезапно Янг подумал о том, как же они похожи с женой. Сухарь-математик и скрипачка. Казалось бы, что между ними вообще может быть общего? Но сейчас Янг отчётливо видел, что математика и музыка, по сути, их единственное различие, а общее у них всё остальное: образ мысли и сила духа, способ реакции на события и представления о правильном укладе жизни, жизнерадостность, любовь, забота друг о друге...

— Ну... — Янг откашлялся. — Я бы мог уже возвращаться, если бы знал способ это сделать. Так что...

— Вы отправились сюда, не придумав, как вернуться? — вскинул брови Раш.

Янг лишь развёл руками, ожидая насмешки, но Раш молчал, сосредоточенно покусывая губу. Это напомнило Янгу их расставание, и он торопливо зашарил по карманам.

— Вот. — Он протянул Рашу флэшку и листок. — Ты дал мне их на случай удачи.

— На случай удачи? — повторил Раш, рассматривая листок. — Хм... Блокноты, шифры... Это должно быть что-то простое.

Он поднялся с кровати и отправился на кухню. Янг последовал за ним.

— Кислота. Самое простое — кислота, — бормотал Раш, роясь в кухонных шкафах. — О, подойдёт.

Он плеснул в блюдце немного лимонной кислоты, развёл её водой и осторожно макнул край листка. Тут же вытащил его, встряхнул, удовлетворённо хмыкнул, увидев проступающие буквы, и обмакнул листок уже целиком.

— Мне это ничего не говорит, — пожал плечами Раш, разглядев символы и цифры. — То есть это, вероятно, даты и время, но символы мне незнакомы. Программа набора, пароль... Набора кого?

Янг взял листок в руки и с трудом сфокусировал на нём взгляд. Адрес Врат. Даты и время. Пароль к программе набора. Флэшка. Это был билет домой. И этот билет своими руками вручил ему Раш. Причём не этот Раш, которого он, пусть и не без огрехов, но лишь спасал, а тот Раш.

— Мне так жаль... — вырвалось у него.

— И ничего не изменить? Я имею в виду — там? — сочувственно спросил Раш.

— Что?

— Когда Глория спросила, охранял ли ты меня там, ты ответил, что это было твоей обязанностью. Но ты облажался, верно?

— Да, — кивнул Янг. В конце концов, это действительно было верно. В каком-то смысле.

— Там я мёртв? — бесстрастно спросил Раш.

— Нет, — торопливо мотнул головой Янг. — Нет! Но... Тебе пришлось хлебнуть лиха. И... Я тебя подвёл.

— Ну... — Раш криво улыбнулся. — Ничто не причинит мне боль сильнее, чем... — Он бросил взгляд в сторону комнаты, где осталась Глория, полез за сигаретой, обнаружил пустую пачку. — Сейчас. В куртке была ещё одна...

Раш вышел, а Янг налил себе стакан воды из-под крана и залпом опустошил его. Глупо, в общем-то, просить прощения у человека, который ещё не знает, за что прощать. Хуже того, не вполне честно...

Тут Янг насторожился. До его слуха донёсся странный звук, словно что-то скользнуло по стене. То ли Раш уронил куртку, то ли хлопнулся в обморок сам.

— Раш, всё в порядке? — позвал Янг, выходя в коридор.

Куртка действительно лежала на полу, а Раша не было. Ещё пару секунд Янг простоял в ступоре, а потом выскочил на улицу. Опознать в этих амбалах люшианцев не составило труда, поэтому, даже не увидев самого Раша, — его, вероятно, уже засунули в одну из машин, — Янг не усомнился в том, что док не выскочил за сигаретами.

Это был провал. Такой полный и окончательный, что Янг зажмурился от раздирающей голову боли. Может быть, так и переписываются воспоминания? И сейчас Янг забудет задиристого, вредного, неугомонного всезнайку Раша, останется лишь с памятью о тихом профессоре, которого пытался защитить от какой-то угрозы, но не сумел спасти?

Прошло несколько минут, машины давно скрылись за поворотом, но никаких изменений в воспоминаниях не происходило. Янг всё ещё помнил и Икар, и Судьбу, и Раша. Своего Раша, такого, каким он стал через пару лет на Судьбе. Значит, будущее осталось прежним? Но как?

 

***

Риган с любопытством смотрела на пленного тау'ри. Когда его привезли, она чуть не отдала приказ на ликвидацию группы захвата. Никто не смеет так издеваться над главой клана! Но Мирко, её старший помощник, имеющий своего информатора среди тау'ри, подтвердил, что захвачен нужный человек. Вот этот дохляк? Лучший учёный тау'ри?

Впрочем, его глаза Риган понравились. Они были наглыми. Боялся он отчаянно, но страх не лишал его разума. К сожалению, на его язык страх тоже не действовал. Когда Риган объяснила тау'ри, к какой великой тайне ему позволено будет прикоснуться своими ничтожными руками, он скривил губы и заявил, что предложение лестное, но он не заинтересован. А через секунду, поднимаясь с пола и зажимая разбитый нос, добавил, что при таких методах заинтересовать учёных он больше не удивлён тем, что тайна так и осталась тайной за столько лет. Мол, наука не терпит... Дальше Мирко слушать не стал, и сейчас тау'ри извивался на полу у ног Риган, подхлёстываемый разрядами трезубца.

Сделав Мирко знак остановиться, Риган присела возле уткнувшегося носом в пол пленника, запустила пальцы в длинные волосы и рывком развернула его лицо к себе. У тау'ри вырвался ещё один стон, но затем он приподнялся, упрямо сжал дрожащие губы и с вызовом взглянул в глаза Риган. Она лишь улыбнулась в ответ на этот вызов и похлопала тау'ри по щеке, превратив последний хлопок почти в пощёчину.

— Займитесь им, — кивнула она, поднимаясь. — Только не поджарьте ему мозги, это единственное, что есть в нём ценного.

В глазах тау'ри мелькнуло непонимание и — наконец-то — всепоглощающий страх. Но было поздно, Риган уже не надеялась на действенность обычных методов укрощения. С промывкой мозгов будет надежнее и проще. Лишь бы мальчики не перестарались.

 

***

Вряд ли Янг решился бы на эту затею, если бы не уверенность: раз он помнит Икар и Судьбу — это значит, что всё у него получилось. На Земле пока никто не знал этот клан люшианцев, но вот источник Телфорда поделился информацией столь щедро, что не возникало ни малейших сомнений — он считает её совершенно бесполезной для землян. В результате Янг оказался практически во всеоружии: он знал положение базы, знал, как туда проникнуть, знал имена главарей и даже пароли. Оставался лишь вопрос времени. Понадобилось больше двух часов на то, чтобы раздобыть тел'так с гипердвигателем, и всю дорогу до планеты Янг думал о том, что люшианцы успеют сделать с Рашем за эти два часа форы. Картины представлялись нерадостные. Тогда Янг принимался снова вспоминать Судьбу, убеждался, что Раш в его воспоминаниях остался Рашем, и это немного успокаивало.

Проникнуть на базу незаметно ему не удалось. То ли пароль всё же оказался неверным, то ли полковник как-то выдал себя, но первый же встреченный патруль схватился за оружие, и пришлось прокладывать себе дорогу с помощью зата и С-4. Ситуация осложнялась тем, что Янг понятия не имел, где держат Раша, а оба люшианца, которых он сумел отловить и допросить, сотрудничать не пожелали. Оставалось положиться на удачу. Янг ещё раз вызвал в памяти лицо Раша, передающего ему флэшку в зале Врат Судьбы, и вломился в очередной зал.

Зал оказался какой-то лабораторией, и Янг сразу же прикипел взглядом к одному из аппаратов, под колпаком которого смутно угадывался знакомый силуэт. Пришлось покрутиться, чтобы вывести из строя охрану и местных учёных, не сильно отличавшихся от охраны в плане любви пострелять по движущейся мишени, и не задеть тот самый аппарат. Зато остальные Янг не щадил, и к концу этого забега лаборатория напоминала полигон после испытаний: всё сверкало, искрило, дымило и норовило свалиться на голову или хотя бы под ноги.

Отодвинув колпак, Янг с облегчением убедился, что ему не показалось: это действительно Раш, и он жив. Освободив дока от ремней на запястьях и щиколотках, Янг с сомнением посмотрел на мигающую огоньками панель, от которой к голове Раша тянулась путаница проводов. Что это за прибор, Янг догадывался, но вот как его отключить — понятия не имел. Время поджимало, так что Янг попросту оборвал все провода и затормошил Раша, пытаясь привести его в чувство.

— Давай же! — пробормотал Янг. Конечно, можно было вынести дока, просто перекинув через плечо, но неизвестно, сколько люшианцев им встретится на обратном пути, и лучше бы Янгу иметь свободными обе руки, да и Рашу нелишне будет дать оружие.

Ресницы дока наконец дрогнули, он поморщился, потирая висок, и приподнялся, с недоумением оглядываясь.

— Где я? — хрипло спросил Раш. Потрогал запёкшуюся под носом кровь. — Что случилось?

— Некогда, — дёрнул его за рукав Янг. — Пошли, нужно выбираться отсюда.

— А вы кто?

Янг повернулся к нему, собираясь сказать, что док выбрал крайне неудачный момент для шуток, но осёкся. Раш не лгал. В его глазах было искреннее недоумение, и он совершенно одинаково не узнавал эту обстановку и Янга.

— Некогда, — повторил Янг, испытывая странно острое чувство потери. — Пошли.

К сожалению, толку от Раша при обратном прорыве было немного. Он едва держался на ногах, а когда Янг толкнул его за угол, выводя из-под обстрела, вовсе отключился.

 

***

— Ник? Ник, ты слышишь меня?

Ещё не открывая глаз, Раш услышал голос Глории и почувствовал, что она держит его за руку. Это было самое главное. Остальное было неважным, но вполне обыденным: мерное попискивание кардиомонитора, наволочка под щекой, больничный шум, донёсшийся из открытой в палату двери. Раш приоткрыл глаза и слабо улыбнулся. «Не плачь», — попросил он одними губами и снова закрыл глаза.

— Всё будет хорошо, Ник, всё будет хорошо…

Глория гладила его по щеке и по волосам. Он всё ещё слышал слёзы в её голосе, но сказать, что всё действительно будет хорошо, он обещает, не было сил.

 

***

— Готов? — Глория поправила лацкан его пиджака и провела рукой по плечу, словно смахивая невидимую соринку.

— Со мной всё хорошо, — тихо сказал Раш, ловя и целуя её руку. — Честное слово, в следующий раз я обязательно буду смотреть и налево, и направо, прежде чем шагнуть на дорогу. Всё по правилам!

— Если по правилам, то направо и налево, — улыбнулась Глория.

— Точно! Забыл.

— Пойдём проветрим твою многострадальную голову, — предложила Глория, уходя от скользкой темы. Ей казалось невероятным подарком судьбы, что муж забыл события последней недели и вновь стал прежним. Но в то же время это было тяжело.

— Да, не помешает, — согласился Раш, галантно оттопыривая локоть. — На следующей неделе будет ещё хуже, поскольку о моей амнезии наверняка пронюхают студенты. Придётся поломать голову, отделяя реальность от фантазий и придумывая достойный ответ. Думаю, лидировать будет версия похищения инопланетянами, коварно стёршими мои воспоминания. А то авария — это как-то банально…

Глория смеялась, хотя у неё щемило в груди. Она бы не отдала эти воспоминания ни за что на свете. Только они и давали ей сейчас мужество улыбаться. Ник, её Ник будет летать среди далёких звёзд! Он будет исследовать другие галактики. Он переживёт её уход. Это было самое главное.

 

***

_2012 год_

 

Сложно было осмыслить, что для всех окружающих два с половиной месяца твоей жизни заняли ровно три дня. Янг бродил по коридорам Судьбы, пытаясь найти отличия. Связавшись с Землёй и доложив о возвращении, он еле отвязался от Картер, казалось, вознамерившейся сделать из него лабораторную мышь. По её словам, теперь Янг был единственным человеком, способным заметить изменения реальности, произошедшие из-за его действий в прошлом. Для всех остальных новая реальность была единственной.

Пока отличий не наблюдалось, и это Янга вполне устраивало. Так было легче смириться с мыслью, что не изменилось абсолютно ничего. В том числе и для них с Рашем. Янг успел пообщаться уже со многими, но док ему не встретился ни на мостике, ни в столовой. Конечно, не такое уж это событие, его возвращение, чтобы встречать с фанфарами, но это яснее всего показывало, что амнезия у Раша не прошла.

В какой-то момент Янг испугался, что на самом деле попал в альтернативную реальность, где никакого доктора Раша нет и никогда не было на Судьбе. Но Илай, болтавший с Хлоей на обзорной палубе, при упоминании имени Раша круглых глаз не сделал и ничего не переспросил. Пожал плечами и сказал, что видел дока вместе с Броди, кажется, они направлялись к комнате с Креслом.

Янг, разумеется, немедленно помчался туда, гадая, что ещё мог затеять Раш. Увидев его сидящим в Кресле с закрытыми глазами, Янг цветисто выругался.

— Ну а ты что думал, я тебе на слово поверю? — неожиданно спокойно сказал Раш, не открывая глаз. — Не мельтеши, подожди ещё немного, я уже почти нащупал ключик к этой блокировке.

Он умолк, а Броди смущённо кашлянул.

— Простите, сэр, я не успел предупредить. На этот раз мы сузили канал настолько, что он всё слышит.

— Да, я заметил, — буркнул Янг. — Что за блокировка?

— Ну, он был уверен, что вспомнит хоть что-то новое, — тихо сказал Броди, пожимая плечами. — Но вспомнил только, что, кажется, что-то забыл. Полдня провозился с каким-то аппаратом в медотсеке, потом попросил Ти Джей просканировать его мозг. Вроде они что-то там нашли, какую-то область, и Раш решил, что это заблокированные воспоминания. Ну и вот… — он подбородком указал на Кресло.

— Говорить о человеке в его присутствии вообще-то неприлично, — сказал Раш, открывая глаза. Электроды отодвинулись от его висков и убрались на место за изголовьем.

Янг с некоторым трепетом взглянул в глаза Рашу. Тот слегка учащённо дышал и молчал, но что-то в его взгляде стало другим. Янг почувствовал, как взмокли ладони.

— Ну… — хрипловато сказал Раш, быстро поднял и опустил брови, тряхнул головой, словно пытаясь справиться со слишком большим объёмом свалившейся на него информации. — Извинения приняты, мистер Дойл.

У Броди вытянулось лицо от изумления, а Янг почувствовал, что он не в силах сдержать улыбку. Он подал руку, и Раш без колебаний ухватился за неё, выбираясь из Кресла.

Броди вопросительно переводил взгляд с одного на другого, но они стояли молча. Обсуждать тут было нечего. И в то же время им слишком многое предстояло обсудить. Правда, теперь это ни одному из них не казалось тяжёлой и неприятной обязанностью.


End file.
